


Nothing is permanent

by Lotuslia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotuslia/pseuds/Lotuslia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble based on the idea that Crockertier Jane can revive people, and Condesce kept The Psiioniic's body in her ship after the Vast Glub. Not a very happy thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is permanent

It’s dark, the camera feeds have broken and it is impossible to see through them. But your own eyes don’t work either, so you hang there in the dark. Listening to the terrible noise of the horrorterror that is making the remaining crew scream along with it. A terrible noise that would give you nightmares if you still were able to sleep.

You don’t even care that you're screaming with them, because all this noise, these malfunctions on board the ship, mean you’ll be free. After forever, you feel hope return. Even in the terrible pain you're in, you smile faintly, giving one last weak sound until you can't manage another breath.

The Empress can lengthen your life, but she cannot bring you back.

You grin, and drop out of consciousness.

——————————

When you wake up, your family is around you, holding you close like when you all were still wrigglers. Upset about one thing or another, carefree in your demeanor. It takes you a moment to remember how to return the hold, but when you do, you don’t want to let go.

They are patient and speak reassurances to you until you’re ready to move again, and they help you to your feet. You’re shaky, and you nearly topple over on the first steps, but your cloaked brother is quick to catch you. He motions for the smaller huntress to help him out, and together they help you regain your balance.

The jade mother walks ahead. She keeps her back to her children, but keeps stealing small glances at you all. Her relieved smile is evident in each turn of her head.

They settle into a small hive, and care for you, giving you a chance for a new life, even if it’s not the same as before. You still love it. None of you need to fear here, it is the freedom you craved for in life, that you only got to taste for a moment. At first you’re wary and stiff, but they say it is natural, they all went through it. Eventually you calm, manage to become something closer to your old self again.

Sweeps later yet, something feels wrong.

You frown and glance at your hand when it fails to grab the book you were /sure/ was right there on the counter. When you see it, you cannot help but stare in shock for a short moment. Your hand is transparent, and when you try to grab the book again, it goes through. The unpleasantly familiar feeling of terror and anxiety fills your chest as you run out of the hive, nearly colliding with the concerned jadeblood on the way out.

Your brother is sitting outside with his matesprit, deep into conversation, but they both look up at your sound of distress. As you hold out your hand to them, Kankri is quick to stand up and hurry over to his troubled brother. In this time, more than just your hand has turned to a similar shade of transparent, and you look like the heavy breaths you’re taking could break you apart.

Kankri’s hands try to squeeze yours with an expression of worry, and you see Meulin staring at you both. Her expression is fearful as his hand goes through just like the book did.

**“Mituna, what is happening?”**  He tries to ask, but you cannot answer. You don’t know. Fuck, you really don’t know, you feel sick.  **“Mituna, look at me! I swear- MITUNA-“**  His fearful voice is the last thing you hear before your knees give out, your mind dragged out of consciousness before you even hit the ground.

—————————-

When you wake up, you’re blind again, and wheezing in breaths of terror in the cold air. It feels all too familiar, and it takes the cameras less time to switch back on again, than it takes for you to realize /why/ it’s all so familiar.

Fuck.

She doesn’t look a day older than last time you saw her. The Helmsblock shows clear signs of aging and repairs, and when you turn the sight of your vision, you see another form of someone. A child, but this one isn’t a troll. She's clad in such a bright red it makes your heart hurt. The young girl is standing beside you, her hand held out and a familiar –but stronger- stream of power coming from her, as she watches you with a blank expression. You gasp in air, and give an involuntary sob, watching her through the lenses of the cameras around the room.

The noise that comes out of your mouth does not sound like a person. It is a sound of pure fear and hate and sadness.

The Empress couldn’t revive you, but this girl can, and this time there is no way out again. There’s no Gl'bgolyb to end your suffering this time round, she’s gone and so are your chances to a free life.

You cry, but only until the all-too-familiar tug of your powers distract you from all thought, starting up the dreadful routine all over again.


End file.
